moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Wr12
Welcome Hi, welcome to Moshi Monsters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Oddie page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Adminship Just keep on working on the Wiki. You're doing a good job. Get more edits and I'll think about it :) 01:01, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Confusion You are rollback. Don't know why loveboy put you in Chat Moderators but I took you out. 23:15, September 26, 2011 (UTC) thanks Wr12 23:16, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Successful RfA Yep, congrats. All of the admins name's will turn green in a little bit, I updated it. I would really like it if you could join me in the IRC at Freenode at #wikia-moshimonsters . If not then it's fine. 23:32, September 29, 2011 (UTC) IRC http://webchat.freenode.net/ <--Join #Wikia-moshimonsters As for the templates, http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Special:AllPages <--Change from Namespace to templates. 01:31, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for editing Tingaling Thank you for editing "Tingaling" I thought the bell was a collar! :) 06:19, October 15, 2011 (UTC) clumsyme22 Wr12, the Nyan Cat picture is private to me and using is stricly forbidden by me User:Loveboy01 14:58, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat I can handle it myself, thanks for notifying me. I will gladly promote you if it is necessary but right now admin is good. Keep up the good work :) 21:38, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Background Fixed. 22:19, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Please don't put large images or other large content like sliders on the front page, as it makes it very untidy and difficult to read. I have removed the slider that you added, because it took up way to much space. If you make an edit and it makes the page look untidy or breaks the page. Please roll it back to the previous version. Thanks Daddycraigie 09:41, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Message to Administrators: Changing global themes Hi all (this is a message to all active admins) I don't mean to be rude, but I noticed that someone had changed the Moshi Monsters Wiki image in the banner to one which in my opinion is a poor quality image. It is blurry and pixelated, and doesn't have a transparency channel, which makes the site look unprofessional. Besides, isn't it a little early to be going into Christmas dress. After all, we are not a retailer. I know everyone is just trying to do their best, but could we please try to consult other administrators when making global changes such as that, which affect the look and feel of the site. While on the subject of admin. Do we really have to put a template on locked pages to tell people that they are locked? They can easily see be the fact that the edit option is not available. In my opinion (again), the locked template just makes the page look untidy. Thanks for reading this. Craig Daddycraigie 22:57, November 15, 2011 (UTC) incorrect file type? hi it says it is incorrect file type! and how can I change the wallpaper? Clumsyme22 13:51, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Wr, Lady GooGoo does not need protection because it is not high traffic. - Daddycraigie. Please unprotect it. Meep Your last edit was on 18:50, January 24, 2012. You can consider this an activity warning, I need active admins Wr12. 08:14, March 8, 2012 (UTC) : I told you I'd need active admins. You didn't state and away notice or anything of that sort. Due to your failure to comply with my request I have revoked your adminship away for inactivity. 22:38, April 9, 2012 (UTC)